The Great Adventures of Trevor the Toad
by professionaldooropener
Summary: Hve you ever wondered about Neville's toad Trevor? in this story you get the Toads side of the story and what he thinks.
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Okay, listen up, I'm going to say this once, and only once. I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to. It all belongs to the great JKR not me.

Now that that's out of the way on with the story.

The Great adventures of Trevor the Toad

Chapter 1 The

Adventures on the Hogwarts Express

Everyone thought I was just an average toad. No one ever thought about my side of the story.

I knew something was going to happen today, I could feel it. My pet Neville was nervously excited. His eyebrow kept twitching, I watched it go twitch, twitch. Grandmother was wearing her lime green dress, bright red handbag, and a stuffed vulture hat. I loved that hat, it kept away predators.

Finally, it was time to go, as we stepped into the flames, Neville dropped his hat.

"No!" he cried, "My hat."

Personally, I was glad to see the hat go, it was an ugly greenish, grayish, brown. The thought of being seen with anybody wearing it gives me chills. Suddenly, there was a jerk, next thing I new, I was alone. I looked around me, confused, I was in an empty compartment. Looking out the window I saw: the scenery flying by. The door opened, and there stood a horrific looking girl. Her face looked as though it had gotten run over by a steam roller, her mouth was set in a scowl. If she wasn't careful her face would get stuck like that. She was abnormally skinny, you could see her ribs poking through her robes. Her arms and legs looked exactly identical in width, it was creepy.

"Ewww gross!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, she came towards me, she grabbed my back left leg, and threw me out the window. I hastily grabbed on to anything I could, holding on for dear life. I started to make my way up to my pets apartment.

"T-r-e-v-o-r!" bellowed Nevil.

He started to reach for me when I couldn't hold on any longer. Whoosh! I flew back, thinking this was the end. Splash! I landed in the water. I struggled to keep myself up, gasping for breath. Then I felt it, it was the sandy bottom. The water was so shallow, I could stand in it. Thank you, I muttered looking up at the sky. My mum thought I was a disgrace to the family name. I was a toad, and I couldn't swim. The next thought that came was horrible. Here I was a little toad all alone in the big world.

"Hi Hun," a voice called to me, "aren't you a little ways off from home?" I turned around in terror. There was the most gorgeous lady frog I'd ever seen. Long green legs, adorable pout lips. I was in love, and it felt good.

"H-h-I," I stuttered. I was a complete fool to her.

"Now baby, I no you didn't go stuttering at little old me." She was a seductress, an angel, a devil. I looked at her, I couldn't get enough of her. "Baby, you were going to that Warthogs school, weren't you." The way she spoke it was a fact, not a question. I nodded. "Come with me, I have a way to get you there." She led me into a clearing, and there it was, a way home. It was an old, rusty cannon.

"Now lets see," She looked thoughtful, "Ah yes, I remember. Get into the cannon you old toad," I heard her say.

"Before I go, what's your name?"

"My name is Tanya. What's yours?"

"Trevor," I replied, "I'll miss you, even though I just met you."

"I'll miss you to Hun." I nodded to her, and got in the cannon. "All right." She began, "ready, aim, FIRE!" That was the last I ever saw of Tanya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Wind rushing past my face. Drying out my eyes. SPLOOSH. I landed in water. Immediately I began to struggle. I couldn't swim! Suddenly, a slimy tentacle rapped around me. Oh great, I thought, now I was going to get eaten. It turned out, that wasn't the case at all. The tentacle through me into the air, and I landed in a boat.

"Ahhhh." The boy screamed. He had slicked back white-blond hair, and a face like a ferret. Crabbe, or Goyle, get rid of it," he commanded. The two hulks behind him nodded. They both reached out to grab me. I felt two pairs of hands on me, and began to struggle. Suddenly, I slid out of their hands, and shot over to another boat.

"Trevor." A voice called happily. "I thought I'd lost you, for good this time," I looked up at the speaker in relief. I'd never been happier to see Neville in my life. I was tired so I went to sleep right away.

Suddenly, I awoke. I was siting out side of Hogwarts. I started to hop toward the entrance to find my pet, when I stern faced teacher kick me for no good reason. Then, the ground around me started to shake, I was almost completely surrounded by kids. Soon afterwards I found that no good teacher that had kicked me. I stated to jump towards her. I was going to give her a peace of my mind, when I heard, "Trevor," it was my pet. Nevil had emerged from the crowd, and snatched me from the ground. I realized I would not get to talk to that ill-mannered teacher, so I started to croak as loud as I could. Nevil soon quieted me. I was taken up to what I assume was are dorm. I happily jumped onto a bed, and dozed off into a deep slumber.


	2. Enter Chibi

This is written by professionaldooropener and professionalhatstand

Disclaimer I don't own H P or any of the characters besides my own

THANKYOU 1000tearsofblood: you are the most awesomest person thankyou for saying you like our writing

DO NOT FLAME FOR SPELLING OR PUNCTUATION OR GRAMMER MISTAKES (spell check broken

Chapter 2 Enter Chibi

Sun streamed through the window's, as Trevor woke sleepily. 'Where am I?' He thought. Then all the memories of yesterday flooded back: the train ride, Tanya, and the ill-mannered professor. "Wow! What a day." SNORE! "Ahhhhhhh, what was that," screamed Trevor. "Oh, it's just Neville.

I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to explore the castle. Jumping down from the bed, I hopped into the Griffendor common room. Very few people were in their. Somehow, I manage to get out of there. 'Lets see, where to go, so many choices. I know, I'll go to the kitchens,' Trevor thought to himself. I followed my nose to a large painting. I guessed the kitchens where behind there. It was just my luck, that the painting was slightly open. I barley managed to squeeze through. When I got inside I noticed two red headed boys. They seemed to be up to no good, but that was none of my concern. I quickly grabbed a few bugs, and left. I was scared, some fat person would squish me.

Hopping along empty corridors was no fun. I wanted an adventure. I came to the conclusion that I would go outside. As I made my way across the grass, something stirred deep inside the forest. I was scared, but also curious. Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat… but you know I am not a cat. Slowly, I crept to the edge of the forest. Did I dare go in? Yes, yes I did. Hastily I checked for predators. None where in sight. I followed my ears towards the low grunts, and snorts. I peeked out from behind a bush, and… WOW! That is the biggest freaking chicken I have ever seen. It reared up on its hind legs, kicking at the air. I was scared… so I ran, I was a chicken.

Not bothering to look where I was going, I hopped blindly into the forest. Finally, stopping to catch my breath, I looked around me. I'd reached a small clearing, with a stream flowing through it. Hopping over to the water, I drank my fill. Deciding a bath was what I needed, I splashed around in the cool water.

All of a sudden, a meek voice broke my thoughts. "Hi, do you know where we are?" I turned ready to flee again, and there was the most adorable kitty I'd ever seen. Her fur was a dark brown, almost black, she also had bright lime green eyes, but she was only as big as me. "You see, I was exploring, a-a-and I saw, the biggest chicken in the world."

I nodded, "don't worry, I saw it to, it was scary."

"I'm Chibi, whats your name?"

"I'm Toad, Trevor the Toad," I replied.

"Well then, lets get's get out of here. Wait! You do know the way don't you." The way she asked was more of a statement then a questions. I nodded fervently, but under my breath I added, "I hope."

Heading back the way I came, I mentioned, "I hope there are no spiders. I hate spiders."

"Me to." We both shuddered simultaniously. (an is that right cause I don't spell check doesn't work on my computer) Making small talk as we went along, I asked who her pet was "Oliver Wood," she asked who mine was "Neville."

Going along we never noticed the forest becoming darker, and darker. (An I would leave it there but it's way to short) I finally noticed how dark it was, and began to shiver. Hearing a rustle we turned. Then another, and another! This was creepy.

"Hey maybe we should turn around," Chibi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe your right," I agreed. As we turned around, a web shot out of the trees, barely missing me. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. "C'mon Chibi, lets get out of here."

"Right," she ran into the trees. Following her ,and barley keeping up. Somehow, we got out of the forest unharmed.

SNATCH! "Oh, I've been shot. I mean, oh, I've been snatched," as a web pulled us back into the forest. There was some random high pitched laughing up at the castle.

"What the-," Chibi began. We were then pulled into the forest, wondering about that high pitched laughter. Anyways, back to the forest. Deciding that it would be better to be quiet, we remained silent. Stopping abrubtly, we were in a clearing full of spiders.

"I like the fat frog," one of the spiders called.

"I AM NOT A FROG, AND I AM NOT FAT!" Trevor cried angrily.

"And don't even think about eating me, I'll do kung-fu WHOOPOW!" Chibi warned.

All the spiders started to laugh, their high pitched giggles ringed in Trevor, and Chibi's ears. "I want the frogs legs," one spider called. "I want the cat's tail," said another. The clearing was filled with spiders shrieking out their body parts. Trevor, and Chibi shook with fear, hopeing some how they would eascape.

Just then all the spiders started to close in, their mouths open revealing two very large black fangs. Trevor shivered as he noticed lime green poison dripping from their poisoned black fangs, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP.

Ahahaha cliffy

Sorry it's so short we have problems writing long chapters hopefully update next weekend


	3. death to spiders

The Great Adventures of Trevor the Toad

Chapter 3 Death

**Recap: All the spiders started to laugh, their high pitched giggles ringed in Trevor, and Chibi's ears. "I want the frogs legs," one spider called. "I want the cat's tail," said another. The clearing was filled with spiders shrieking out their body parts. Trevor, and Chibi shook with fear, hoping some how they would escapee.**

**Just then all the spiders started to close in, their mouths open revealing two very large black fangs. Trevor shivered as he noticed lime green poison dripping from their poisoned black fangs, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP.**

:End of recap

The spiders started to close in. Trevor started to notice how large these spiders mouths where. They could swallow a toad hole. All at once, one of the larger spiders leaped in front of Trevor. Trevor jumped up and kicked him in the face. He bravely started to charge towards the other spiders. They separated, not because of fear, because they were so amused by him actions.

"Chibi run!" Trevor cried, as he tried to fend off all the spiders at once.

"I won't leave you to die," Chibi returned stubbornly.

Chibi run please," Trevor begged, "you are my only friend."

A battle was going on in Chibi's head. Finally, she came to the decision that she would run. She would not let Trevor die in vain. Chibi ran as fast as she could toward the opening in the spiders, not wanting to look back. Chibi had almost made it out of the crowd of spiders when… CHOMP! Chibi turned her head to see, the largest spider had Trevor in his mouth. Tears ran down Chibi's face. She couldn't watch. She closed her eyes, and ran blindly through the spiders. Chibi never had anyone who was willing to die for her safety. She turned back for one last glance, when, she saw it, the spider looked like it was choking.

Trevor was not going to die with out a fight. He was climbing up the huge spiders throat, clinging on for dear life. Why did he have to always be the one to have so many near death experiences. Trevor made it to the mouth. Now, all he had to do was get out, with out touching the black fangs. Trevor fought with all his might, pushing on the roof of the spiders mouth. Slowly, the mouth started to open, to reveal, Trevor struggling to keep the spiders mouth open. His mussel's bulging, veins popping out, he was doing it, he was really doing it. Suddenly, he slipped on the beasts slippery tongue. The spider started to swallow him again, when, WHOPOW.

Chibi soared through the air, kicking the large hairy spider in the mouth, knocking out one of it teeth. She landed on all four, holding her toe yelping in pain.

This gave Trevor the opportunity he needed, he struggled to get his, slightly over weight, body through the hole, where the tooth had been. He managed to squeeze himself out, then shouted, "come on Chibi lets go!" the two friends made a break for it, the spiders had blocked their only way of escape.

"We will have to fight our was through," Trevor announced.

"I've got a better idea," Chibi shouted back." She grabbed Trevor by his lose skin and jumped. They landed on a tree, hastily Chibi put out her claws, and stared to climb. The spiders crowded around the bottom of the tree. To Trevor's amazement, they started to climb.

Chibi, I think you should hurry," Trevor said nervously.

"I've got it all under control," Chibi uttered, as she reached a small branch. Chibi carefully climbed onto the branch, taking care not to fall she leaped to the next tree. It was a considerably long distance away.

"WHOOO WHO!" Trevor screamed, as they flew through the air. They where about to make it, when, they started to lose speed. They were falling. "AHHHHHHH!" Trevor cried in terror, below them was a spider, its mouth wide open. Chibi landed two feet on its upper jaw, and two on its lower. It started to open and close its mouth rapidly, trying to eat them. Chibi quickly jumped off it's mouth, onto it head, trampling its head she made it fall to the ground, laughing she ran as quickly as she could. Once she thought they were safe, she started to slow down. She came to a complete stop under a large oak tree, to lay down and rest. Then she noticed Trevor, his normally emerald green skin, was now a pale white. Chibi laughed, he looked like a statue, he was so scared. Smiling, her eyes began to close. Then, she heard a twig crack. Some bushes near by began to rustle. Out from behind the bush emerged a large shaggy figure, too tall to be a human.

"Chibi, that be you?" asked a gruffly voice, "what you do'n out hear?" it was Haigrid, the Game Keeper. "Did you catch your self a frog?" Chibi shook her head in disagreement. "Com'n, you got to get yourself out of this here forest, it's not safe." Haigid scooped both Chibi and Trevor off the ground, and carried the out of the woods and into his hut. Chibi leaped from Haigrids arm, to the rug before the fire place. Fang wagged his tail happily, sniffing both Trevor, who had returned to his normal color, and Chibi.


	4. Weird dreams are cool

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story except my characters my ideas and myself.**

**Warning extreme randomness**

**Chapter 4**

**Weird **

**Trevor's dream sequence**

There was once a squirrel named, Mr. Dargy Nortfast. He was a happy little squirrel, collecting his nuts all day. One day, his acorn fell from the tree onto the road. Quickly, he scurried down to grab it, when a car, going what seemed like 100 mph with the windows rolled down and hard rock blasting out from the windows, crushed his poor delicate body. He was flat as a pancake. Then, a very long snake, named Iggybokerkins, slithered onto the road and swallowed poor Mr. Dargy Nortfast. Mistaking him for a rabid mongoose.

Suddenly, a wizard popped out of nowhere, with a pair of beaver claws, and said, " it saved me from the hitch hikers." Then he hit Iggbokerkins with the claws and ran off into the into a gopher hole. Now, Iggybokerkins felt a strange bubbly sensation inside him, it was like he was in a bubble bath.(weee I love bubble baths lol sry k I am gonna go now.) Then WHOOOSHPGHTRY! He turned into a giant, white, polka dotted flamingo. Iggybokerkins looked around in confusion . He could see over the tops of trees. Then he noticed a car coming. It slammed on the brakes as soon as Iggybokerkins came into view. He screeched in alarm, as his wings flapped violently.

"What are these?" he asked himself looking at his wings. "Maybe they are some high tech conveyance devices. He started to flap his wigs slowly, he started to raise form the ground. HONK, HONK. The car started to make a strange bleeping noise that hurt poor Iggybokerkins ears. He screeched as he dove for the car, grasping it in his beak he swallowed it whole. The people inside the car were screaming there hearts out, but it was to late. Taking flight again, Iggybokerkins flew towards the city. He landed on top of the tallest building. Stretching out his wings, he made an ear splitting scream. People below were shrieking in terror.

"It's a flying cucumber," cried one of the fat pedestrians.

"No, it a extra terrestrial from another galaxy that came in its giant sausage ship. It's purpose is to eat us from inside out through a Straw…" shrieked a space freak with giant teeth so large they stuck out of his mouth, coke- bottle glasses, a large crooked nose, a few warts, and his pants pulled up to his chest, his bright pink and yellow shirt tucked in other wise know as Eric. (Prohatsatands bro that is not what he looks like though jus so u no)

"No freak, it's a giant snake turned into a white flamingo, by a crazy gopher wizard," said an annoyed punk girl named Keli. (Keli is prodooropener)

Iggybokerkins had had enough, he took a mighty well planned dive strait at the freak. SWOOP! SNATCH! SWALLOW! The three S's of eating wart covered freaks.

Getting board, Iggybokerkins looked for more entertaining prey. As he flew he struck building with his claws making them collapse. (an I know flamingos do not have claws but he is special okay.) He made his way to the main part of the city, when he noticed a large sign that said Pet Store. This infuriated him, pets should not be sold like slaves. Swooping down he ripped off the roof of the store, and set all the animals free. There was a stampede of fish, (an I no that fish can walk and stuff but this is a dream an OK OK I am leaving now) dogs, cats, chines water dragons, turtles, monkeys, iguanas, and snakes. The only one that didn't get saved where the spiders, and the crickets, because they are to ugly to live on the face of this earth. (an I am sry bout that for the people that like them I jus cant stand them especially crickets they scare the crap out of me I no I am weird NE way back to the story.) Igggybokerkins noticed an old man walking down the street, carrying a small bowl containing a little gold fish.

"I'll save you little buddy," he cried out in a dramatic tone of voice. Charging toward the man he made a leap. He knocked the bowl out of the mans hands. He hit it with such force that it flew into outer space. (an yes the fish is still alive.)

The old man started to fallow Iggy abound crying, "you stole my fish, you stole my fish."

**FISH POV.**

"_Hey this isn't so bad, it is a little lonely, but I can live with that. I always have myself to talk to. Hi self what up with you. Aw nothing much. Hey have you met Bob. Yeah. Blah Blah Blah Bob did this, Bob did that Bob, Bob, Bob._

**END OF FISHES POV.**

Suddenly, Iggybokerkin felt that strange sensation again. POPGHGHTYPOP! He grew larger. Now he was a lot taller. (your probably wondering why he got larger well for every fish that is on pace that talks about Bob he grows larger.) He screeched in triumph as he lit fire to the city. He didn't know how but he did. He flew around the world destroying every thing in his path. Hawaii, Japan, China, Algeria, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Bhutan, Bolivia, Burma, Zimbabwe, Guadeloupe, and every where else. (ha ha end of the world.) he destroyed till there was nothing left except that old fart following him around saying, "you stole my fish, you stole my fish." Eventually Iggy took the old fart and stuffed him into a pickle jar and threw him into a badger hole never to be seen again on the face of this earth. Finally, Iggy got so board he ventured out into space looking for more planets with life to destroy. (an I no they cant breath but like I said before its a dream.)

Iggy got bored so he started to sing as he flew to his next doomed planet. As he reached his destination, the people were already screaming. Eating them one buy one he traveled to the last house. There was the cutest little girl standing in front of a broken down shack. This girls name was Ona, and she was 5 years old and an orphan. Iggy was about to devour her when she clicked "play" on her stereo. Then a catchy little tune fill the air "frosted flakes are more than good there great!" Iggy then started to get his grove on. He started out slow but then got really crazy with the hips.

The little girls started to sing after the song was over, the dreaded black horrid malicious song of old! Oh Jesus!

_It's a dutiful day in this neighborhood,  
I need you to pay back a favor  
Would you rate mine?  
Com-men-tate mine?..._

A gra-tu-it-ous blue hat in Beauty would  
Re-cip-ro-cate me for my duty  
Would you de-cline?  
To give me mine?

I had always dreamed of feeling advisor e-go-boo  
It cost my soul, but now I'm wearing a hat, of blue

S-o-o let's block or gang-bang a newby today  
Sticking together, advisors we'll stay  
Sytem's de-signed  
To un-der-mind  
Just the pe-on ra-ter.  
Won't you please,  
Won't you please?  
Please won't you be my rater? 

ORIGINAL:  
"It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood,  
A beautiful day for a neighbor.  
Would you be mine?  
Could you be mine?...

It's a neighborly day in this beauty wood,  
A neighborly day for a beauty.  
Would you be mine?  
Could you be mine?...

I've always wanted to have a neighbor just like you.  
I've always wanted to live in a neighborhood with you.

So, let's make the most of this beautiful day.  
Since we're together we might as well say:  
Would you be mine?  
Could you be mine?  
Won't you be my neighbor?   
Won't you please,  
Won't you please?  
Please won't you be my neighbor?" 

Suddenly, Trevor awoke. He looked around nervously to make sure there where no giant, white, polka dotted flamingos. But there in the window stood what he had been dreading. He was about to scream when, SNORT!

**END OF TREVORS DREAM THINGY. **(ha ha I fooled you I never said end of Trevor's DREAM THINGY)

Trevor awoke, this time for real, to the snort of Chibi. She was lying on her back laughing so hard she almost rolled off the bed.

"You should have seen yourself," she cried between laughter, "your eyebrow was twitching, and when I woke you up you looked all paranoid."

"Shut up," Trevor muttered, "I had a weird dream."

"OOOO, tell me, tell me," begged Chibi.

"Okay, Okay," he started the story with Dargy Nortfast, and ended with Ona singing. (oh ya I called him Iggy casue Iggybokerkins was to long so ya.) Chibi started her fit of laughter again. After she was done she stood on her hind legs and pretended to be Iggy, chasing Trevor around the room, then out into the castle.


End file.
